totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Sundae Muddy Sundae
Plot The episode begins with Mike (still under the control of Mal), ransacking the spa hotel's bedroom looking for the DVD that Alejandro hid. Zoey arrives, and worryingly asks what he is doing, to which Mal tries to pass his actions off as watering plants and dropped one "against the wall". In the confessional, Zoey wishes that she could see inside Mike's head, while Mal evaluates his current situation: the DVD for others to find, Zoey losing her faith, and Mike "on the loose" in his head. The scene switches to wandering Mike, and bickering Chester and Svetlana. They come across Vito performing as a ventriloquist, holding a dummy that resembles Mal. Mike asks him to join them to defeat the evil personality, but before he can answer, the puppet becomes possessed and threatens Mike. He takes action quickly, grabbing the doll and smashing it into Vito's chain. With Vito now on board, the group wastes no time advancing to find the only remaining personality: Manitoba. In the outside world, Chris makes his daily announcement to meet for the challenge. Chef brings Gwen back from exile on his jeep, and pushes her off in front of the lodgings. "Mike", Zoey, and Courtney approach, asking her how the night was. Gwen calmly states that she had a woolly beaver after her, but she ended up climbing into a tree and fell asleep looking at the stars. This earns an elated hug from Courtney, as Zoey, with Mike/Mal beside her, welcomes her back and goes to meet Chris. Gwen is taken aback when Courtney seems to mock Zoey, the C.I.T. claiming that she felt a "cutthroat" vibe from her. She suggests they shun her, before asking if Gwen is still mad at her for the Cameron situation. After some talk, they promise to take each other to the finale. However, in the confessional, Courtney reveals an alternate plan - one she thinks will guarantee her a first place ranking. Showing the camera a chart, she explains that she will take Scott to the final two, believing that he will forfeit the game. She intends for Gwen to go before him, in order to make sure that she doesn't get eliminated prior to that. She admits that Mike is a "wild card", but she wants Zoey gone immediately. In the woods, Scott attempts to flirt with Courtney, only to humiliate himself. She laughs with Gwen, who couldn't be happier that Courtney has regained her trust in her. Scott then begins to taunt Mike/Mal and Zoey, but is met with something completely unexpected. Mike/Mal exposes the chart Courtney showed in the confessional. Scott and Gwen are infuriated at the list, and leave as the latter scrambles to come up with an explanation. Gwen vows to take her down for pretending to be her friend all this time, and Scott swears that he will never forgive her for that drawing of him. Courtney ends the chain of confessionals by cursing Mike, and assuring the audience that she will not take the Flush of Shame. The contestants are greeted by Chris, who shows them two starving interns, and nonchalantly states that he hasn't fed them all week. To honor their needs, the challenge involves making a sundae out of ingredients placed in various dangerous locations around the island. The winner is the contestant whose entire sundae is consumed by one of them. Courtney is fond of this, as she has experience working in an ice cream shop. As the contestants race to the diving cliff, which is covered in man-made snow, she apologizes to Gwen, who bitterly calls her "Chartney", and declares that "now it's every woman for herself". Meanwhile, Zoey wants Mike to explain why he did something as "mean" as revealing the chart. He sweetly tells her that the two of them need to stick together, as they are outnumbered, thanks to Courtney's friendship with Gwen and relationship with Scott. Mike/Mal states that Courtney "kind of had it coming", leaving Zoey to contemplate Alejandro's exit warning of a "greater evil" among them. On the cliff, Scott pushes Gwen down into the snow, determined not to let Courtney win. He is the first to reach the ice cream snowman, but slides across the ice until he ends up hanging from the cliff. When Gwen claims the lead, filling her bowl and sliding back to the ground, Mike/Mal separates from Zoey and rushes to overtake her. Courtney then asks Zoey for an alliance, saying that Zoey is "as fit as" herself, "practically". However, Zoey says that, after seeing Courtney's chart, she does not want an alliance with Courtney. Mal follows Gwen down the cliff. When Courtney and Zoey reach the top, Courtney taunts Scott and tells him that he'll be the one suffering elimination via the Flush of Shame. As Scott manages to recover from the cliff, he slips again and smashes into the ice cream snowman, as a furless bear (which had its fur burnt off by the fire breathing flower) tries to eat it. This leads the bear to become angry, and to attack Scott. In the swamp, Gwen remains in first place as she approaches the cherries. She is suddenly threatened by an alligator, and Mike/Mal passes her in the race when he forces the animal back down, grabs a cherry, and dunks Gwen into the water as he leaves. Gwen is shocked, labeling him as either "really brave, really bananas, or both", but recovers and stays on his tail. Courtney is next, floating on a log with a swimming Zoey right beside her. Courtney begins to mock Zoey, saying that if they had formed an alliance, then she could have helped Zoey. This leads Zoey to wonder if Courtney was the "greater evil" that Alejandro was talking about. Courtney claims a cherry and heads back without trouble, while Zoey becomes the next target of the alligator and soon a bear. Making sure to grab a cherry as well, she shoves a scoop of mud into the alligator's mouth, claims a cherry and flees, as Scott arrives. The scene cuts to Mike/Mal and the main lodge, where the nuts are located... as well as the newly repaired Drama Machine, wielding a mallet. When Gwen reaches the lodge, he calls her out and the robot turns its attention towards her. He tops his sundae and walks out performing his signature whistle of In the Hall of Mountain King. When the robot gets its mallet stuck into the wall, Gwen grabs a handful of nuts and makes a quick escape, bumping into Courtney. She apologizes again and begs Gwen not to vote against her at the elimination ceremony. Still wanting to be Courtney's friend, Gwen agrees, on the condition that Courtney vote for herself. Courtney protests, but Gwen offers no alternative and goes on to the next part of the challenge. The latter heads for the next ingredient and screams as she notices the robot, as Zoey swiftly comes in, takes some nuts, and runs. Her place is eventually taken by Scott, who is crushed repeatedly with the mallet, allowing Courtney her topping and escape. The third ingredient is chocolate sauce, which forms a pool beneath a fire-breathing flower. While Mal is the first to reach it, Gwen takes back the lead as he waits for Zoey. The two share a conversation before Zoey kisses his cheek and leaves to compete against Gwen. Mal, deciding the challenge is becoming too close for him, takes a large rock and shoves it into the flower before getting his chocolate sauce. This causes the mutant flower to explode, and burn the chocolate pool into coal. This impresses Scott, who didn't know "Mike" was devious enough to do such a thing. Instead of using the coals for his sundae, he instead uses dirt, saying it would be one of his first choices back home. Courtney, on the other hand, is conflicted, wondering about what her former employer would say. However, she decides to use the coal as opposed to going without sauce. A bird then vomits on top of her sundae. The scene cuts to Gwen, Zoey, Scott, "Mike" rushing to the finish line. Scott does not care who wins, as long as it is not Courtney. Courtney turns the tables on them, and finds a shortcut, claiming the lead. Courtney is the first to cross and cheers, forcing her sundae towards the interns. Chris, at the last second, announces that he is changing this part of the challenge. He becomes angry at Courtney for thinking that she can feed his interns that, saying that he would not. Courtney, meanwhile, thinks that the interns should be grateful since they have something to eat, as opposed to nothing. Instead of feeding the interns, the contestants must eat their own creations, until someone cleans their bowl. Everyone except Courtney is delighted by this news. While the other four eat their sundaes, Courtney finds herself unable to stomach hers due to her inability to eat disgusting foods. Gwen gets a brain freeze, and Scott mocks her over it. Gwen retaliates, saying that it is easy to laugh when you have to brain to freeze. Zoey becomes the winner of both immunity and the stay at the McLean Spa Hotel. Scott offers to eat Courtney's sundae, but Chris then forbids Courtney from eating anything else until she finishes her sundae. At the elimination ceremony, Courtney again apologizes to Gwen and asks her not to vote her off. Gwen repeats that she will not do so as long as Courtney votes for herself, which frustrates Courtney. Once the results are being tallied, Courtney is voted off by a 3-2 count and takes the Flush of Shame. Courtney tries to delay her exit by pretending to eat her sundae, but Chris doesn't buy it. He flushes Courtney, and claims that no one will miss her. Everyone agrees, except for Scott, who says that she was not "all bad". As the winner of the challenge, Zoey is allowed to stay at the spa hotel, but Chris reveals that she would not be bringing anyone with her this time which makes Mal mad. However, Mal covers his anger, saying that Zoey "deserves" it. As Zoey is about to sleep, she thinks about what Alejandro said again, about the truth being in the art. Chris signs the episode off after popping out of one his self-portraits, surprising Zoey. Category:Total Drama All-Stars Episodes Category:Episodes